Celebration
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Two weeks following Thump's death, a celebration is held in Yucaipa. Part of the ACTR Side Stories Series.


_"Location: Yucaipa, California, GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction Universe, March 28th 2018"_

It was a busy night in Yucaipa. A celebration following Thump's death was being held at the Conway Deener-Dowd-Dodd Memorial Auditorium, which had withstood constant aerial bombardment during the war against him, and people from all over the region were coming over for the celebration.

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to tonight's celebration! We thank you for joining us here at the recently reopened Conway Deener-Dowd-Dodd Memorial Auditorium complex. In celebration of a new regained peace, we are honored to have with us... Jill DeVille and Bill DeVille of the Rebellion and their family, the rest of the Rebellion, and Peter Albany, Ione Albany, Abigail Albany, and George Albany. We hope you all enjoy the festivities. So without further ado, let the music begin!"_ an announcer said into a microphone.

* * *

A few minutes later, KC was panicking outside. She and Susie were supposed to perform, but she was extremely nervous about the whole thing.

"Aaah! No no no! I can't!" KC cried.

Susie approached the Othersiders member.

"KC? Why are you pacing like that? Is something wrong?" Susie asked in concern.

"I-I changed my mind. I don't want to do this anymore." KC replied.

"What? Why? This'll be fun! And we've been practicing for the past week." Susie asked.

"I know. But look how many people there are, all staring at us. I'm so nervous. What if I mess up?" KC asked.

"Oh, I see. Your having stage fright, is that right?" Susie asked.

"Y-Yeah... I guess so." KC replied.

"I figured. Nobody else really knows this, but I used to get stage fright too when I played for my own family." Susie said.

"Really?" KC asked.

Susie nodded.

"Sure. Here, sit down with me for a second." Susie replied.

KC did as she was told.

"Now listen to me, KC. Whatever your thinking in that head of yours, I want you to know that none of it is true, alright? We were asked to play because everyone thought we were great, right?" Susie asked.

"But if I'm nervous like this, I'll make a mistake and everyone will laugh. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." KC replied.

"First off, no, they won't. Everyone in that audience will adore you. And even if you mess up, who cares? The whole point is to have fun!" Susie said.

"But..." KC started to say.

"KC, you are incredibly amazing and so talented. And you know what? There's no one I'd be on that stage with besides you. Your not doing this alone." Susie said.

There was a moment of silence. Eventually, KC sighed.

"Alright. Let's do it!" KC said.

Susie smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Susie said. She then heard something and said "Oh, hey. Their about to call us up. Let's go!".

* * *

 _"And now, we have a very special treat for you all this fine evening. For a duet, please welcome Susie Carmichael and KC the Othersider."_ the announcer said.

Everyone in attendance clapped. Susie and KC stepped onto a stage.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. We're honored to play a very special song that we wrote together." Susie said.

"It's called the Ballad of Winds. It's a song about the bonds that bring us together. We hope you enjoy it." KC announced.

The two then started playing a calming tune with instruments that had already been set up on the stage. As they played, the DeVille family, the Rebellion members, and Peter and his family all sat together in the audience and enjoyed the song.

"This song. It's... quite beautiful." Tommy said.

"I was about to say the same. It's soothing, but also uplifting." Peter said.

Ione smiled.

"Susie and KC are very talented with that music. It's so very calming." Ione said.

"I know, right? I've never heard anything like those harmonies." Lil said.

"They must have spent a long time writing it. It's sublime." Jill said.

"And just look at their expressions. They look so... happy." Dil said.

"I don't know why, but... I don't want this song to end." Chuckie said.

"Neither do I." George said.


End file.
